The present invention relates generally to armatures. In particular, the present invention relates to ball-and-socket armature kits, constructions, and elements that incorporate novel features providing flexibility in armature design and ease in construction and use.
As further background, armatures of varying construction are known. Armatures have been made of rods, wires, tubes, and plates, combined to erect rigid or movable frameworks of various sizes. In one general field of endeavor, armatures have been constructed primarily of wires that are bent or formed into various shapes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,981 discloses wires fashioned into selected shapes to form a modeling armature. U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,484 discloses an internal wire skeleton formed in the shape of a doll. U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,210 describes a wire frame armature erected and supported by a perpendicular post inserted in an armature collar socket. U.S. Pat. No. 2,109,422 discloses a lead wire figure that can be bent to form a puppet, doll or toy animal and receive conforming textile material.
Ball-and-socket armatures are also known, and typically are constructed from plates of various size intended to represent segments of the figure to be created. The plates have apertures or dimples to provide sockets to receive ball elements of dumbbell-type connectors. The ball elements are sandwiched between two plates that are held in tension by a connector such as a screw. A number of adaptations are then available to form specific appendages such as feet, hands, or heads. Kits for such ball-and-socket armatures are available, for example, from Armaverse, Inc., Indianapolis, Ind., under the tradenames Humature (human form) and Armasaur (dinosaur form).
Needs exist for armature kits and constructions having greater design flexibility and that are readily manufactured and used. Additionally, needs exist for armature elements that provide the ability to incorporate novel armature geometries and configurations, and ease of use. The present invention addresses these needs.